Seu Desejo é uma Ordem
by Layka Airbender
Summary: One Shot - Watanuki & Yuuko - Contém HENTAI!


Na loja misteriosa da Senhorita Yuuko Ichihara, um jovem de mais ou menos 15 anos, de cabelos negros e curtos e olhos azuis, corria de um lado para o outro sem descanso fazendo as mais variadas tarefas, como limpar o chão, cozinhar, pegar saquê,...

- Mokona quer mais!Mais!Traz mais Watanuki!

- Eu também quero mais! – Disse uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros e olhos vermelhos de aparentemente uns 20 mesmo bêbada, tinha sua habitual voz sensual inalterada.

- Saquê!Saquê! – Os dois começaram a gritar em uníssono.

- Chega!Vocês já beberam 10 garrafas inteiras!

- Como se isso fosse muito...

- Mokona quer!Anda logo, Watanuki!

- Ai!Vocês me irritam! - Disse se afastando em direção a cozinha. - Eu aviso que faz mal que 10 garrafas é muito e ela ainda fala com ironia "Como se isso fosse muito..." Isso que eu ganho me preocupando. – Murmurou mal humorado e cansado daquela correria.

- Obrigada, Watanuki! – Disse Yuuko em seguida dando uma piscadela para o rapaz.

Ele ficara completamente corado e então parou para notar as roupas da sua "patroa" e ficou mais corado usava um lindo kimono vermellho cintilante que deixava um decote e revelava o top preto que usava por dentro dele, que quase não cobria os seus seios fartos e o cabelo solto estava espalhado pelo chão da sala.

- Mokona trouxe bacia para o Watanuki não babar no chão!hahahahahaha!

O rapaz estava tão vermelho que poderia ser facilmente confundido com um tomate, sem exageros.

- Que foi, Watanuki?Está com vergonha?hihihi – Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e se deitou no sofá de frente pra ele, numa pose sensual e com seu habitual cachimbo na boca.

**(N/A:**Aqui muda pro Watanuki narrando**)**

Eu não sabia o que fazia, aquela mulher me deixava louco, desde a primeira vez que a vi, além de linda é extremamente sexy e fica me até que eu acabei de correr uma maratona, meu coração bate freneticamente e estou suando frio.O que eu faço meu Deus?Enquanto, eu observo a mulher dos meus devaneios, ela me encara ainda sentir o calor que ela emana.

- E então Watanuki?Vai ficar ai parado?Ou vai trazer mais saquê pra mim?

Yuuko dizia sorrindo ainda maliciosa e me olhando ão, lá vou eu buscar a 12 ª garrafa de saquê.

- Onde que está esse saquê? – Digo remexendo todos os cantos da cozinha e volto para a sala.

- Er...Yuuko, eu não...O QUE ISSO?

Yuuko estava apenas com o top preto e uma calcinha preta pequena.

- Xiu... – Ela se aproximou de mim e colocou o dedo em minha boca. – Eu cansei de te dar ordens, de só ver você e de só falar com você, sem poder te tocar...Eu desejo você, não posso evitar fica quietinho.

Ela olhava nos meus olhos profundamente, os olhos vermelhos cintilavam pra mim e os lábios se aproximavam cada vez mais dos meus, ambos sedentos um pelo outro.

- Eu também te desejo, ...

Então, ela parou receosa, me encarando e quando ela ameaçou se afastar, eu a segurei e a beijei delicadamente**.**

Senti uma de suas mãos em meu pescoço e a outra afagando meu cabelo tocava a pele macia e lisa dela, tão perfeita...Quanto o resto afastei mas não a deixei fazer o mesmo, ainda a segurava pela cintura e a olhava nos olhos.

- Yuuko...Eu te amo. – Assim que eu disse essas palavras, os olhos dela ganharam mais vida ficaram mais cintilantes do que já estavam, se é que isso era possí sorriu pra mim e se aproximou do meu ouvido.

- Eu também. – E me beijou novamente.Só que dessa vez com mais urgência, como se a vida dela dependesse disso.O calor que ela emanava me dava arrepios, mas eu retribui da mesma forma e sem perceber fui a conduzindo até o sofá.

Nós paramos meio ofegantes e eu sentei no sofá.Ela ficou na minha frente ainda de pé, me encarando.

- O que foi?

- Tem certeza mesmo que me ama?

- Tenho toda certeza do mundo.Só que eu tinha medo de admitir...sabe...não sou a sua altura.

- Não seja idiota!Claro que é...É lindo,inteligente,sabe cozinhar, limpar e mais um monte de outras coisas, que eu tenho preguiça de fazer.

Ela riu e eu também.

- E além disso...Eu também tinha medo...Eu sou bem mais velha que você.Tinha medo de te ê é só um adolescente.

- Yuuko...

- Xiu... – Ela disse novamente colocando o dedo em minha boca e sentando no meu colo de frente para mim.

Eu já não conseguia mais disfarçar a minha excitação e comecei a ficar apenas olhou para mim, riu e me deu um mais que eu a beijasse, só sentia o gosto do fumo e do saquê que ela havia bebido, mas ainda assim, eu não queria , eu a fiz deitar se no sofá embaixo de percebeu, parou e começou a sorrir maliciosamente.

Yuuko rapidamente colocou as mãos em meu peito e começou a desabotoar a minha camisa e a jogou contemplando meu peito nu por um tempo, se aproximou do meu pescoço e o beijou levemente.

- Yuuko...

- Xiu...

Ela chupou e mordeu meu pescoço, foi beijando na direção da minha orelha e a pulsava tanto que mal aguentava mais aquelas provocações.

Yuuko começou a descer na direção da minha calça e apertou o volume com as mã podia ouvir eu suspirando.O resto das minhas roupas foi parar junto da minha blusa.

Agora que estava sem as calças, o volume aumentará mais.

- Está melhor agora? – Yuuko perguntou sensualmente em meu ouvido.

- Nem tanto... – Eu respondi e ela me olhou meio perplexa e curiosa.

Apenas, cheguei perto dela e arranquei o top e joguei sorriu cheia de desejo.

- É só isso que sabe fazer?

- Não...Sei muito mais. – Ela gostou da minha provocação e ficou esperando meu próximo passo.

Eu fui em direção aos seios fartos dela, suguei lentamente e a mordisquei arrancando gemidos dela.

- Watanuki...

- Hum...?

- Não para por nada!

Eu sorri maliciosamente para ela que me olhou em ê beijando do seu pescoço até a sua barriga e me deparei com a última peça de roupa fundo e criei coragem, arranquei fora a única peça que nos separava do contato físico entre nossos sexos.

Ela gemia com o meu contato em seu sentia ela molhada e quente aguardando por mim dentro dela.

- Yuuko...Tem certeza? – Minha voz saiu rouca de desejo, não aguentava mais adiar aquilo, mas não podia obrigá-la a me satisfazer.

- Watanuki...Eu quero...Eu preciso...Eu desejo... – Ela me olhava intensamente, também não aguentava esperar. – Mas, antes...Eu quero te dar prazer.

Ela me surpreendeu com isso, eu não esperava que ela fosse querer , um desejo é uma ordem.

Levantei do sofá e ela se ajoelhou na minha com as duas mãos, apertou meu sexo, me provocando, como ela adora isso...Eu não posso negar que eu também adoro essas provocações.

Ela o introduziu em sua boca e deslizou vagarosamente por minha extensã todo, recomeçou a deslizar e me mordeu um gemido riu.

- Watanuki, é a sua vez agora.

Depois disso, se levantou e me sentou no sofá de pernas arfei.

As curvas dela eram tão perfeitas, ela era tão perfeita...Era uma Deusa diante de mim, eu não podia negar tamanha beleza e perfeição.

Me aproximei dela, introduzi 2 dedos nela e comecei a lamber seu clitóris rapidamente, logo, ela já respondia com gemidos e arfadas estava chegando ao seu auge.

- Watanuki!

Eu já sabia o que fazer...Peguei a no colo e me sentei no sofá com Yuuko de frente pra meu sexo nela e a senti se arrepiar toda, ela se aproximou mais de com os braços entrelaçando meu pescoço, com a cabeça sobre meu ombro e eu entrava e saía dela seguidas não aguentava segurar o gemido, gemia muito alto, ainda bem que só estávamos nós em casa...Bem, tinha o mokona mas ele já estava fora de cena há muito tempo.

Nós estávamos chegando ao auge, eu arfando e ela gemendo dois enlouquecidos de desejo.

- Watanuki, eu te amo!

- Eu também!

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, a Yuuko, a mulher misteriosa e perfeita que tanto me fascina, me ama e é como eu a amo e sou vou me esquecer dos nossos primeiros momentos como casal...

* * *

><p>Reviews please! =D<p>

Digam se gostaram e dêem críticas tbm, gosto muito de ler o q vcs escrevem =)

Bjs, Haylay


End file.
